


Третий (не) лишний

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Они все еще притираются друг к другу, и это ужасно заводит Гарри.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Спецквест [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Третий (не) лишний

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: двойное проникновение.
> 
> Драббл, который следует дочитывать до конца.

Гарри ведет губами по знакомой, солоноватой коже. Рон опять гостил в «Ракушке», и они чертовски по нему скучали. Пусть Драко и никогда не признается. 

Рон вздрагивает под осторожными прикосновениями друга и тихо шипит, когда Драко сзади прикусывает его плечо. Они все еще притираются друг к другу, и это ужасно заводит Гарри.

Раньше он считал, что сделать выбор между лучшим другом и школьным врагом слишком тяжкая доля, похуже злопамятного пророчества. Особенно, когда на обоих стоит до звона в яйцах. Так что Гарри сделал самое очевидное в данной ситуации (как это прокомментировал Драко и обреченно махнул рукой). Выбрал обоих. 

К возвращению Рона они подготовились. Гарри уже растянут и как следует вытрахан Драко, так что насаживаться на член Рона довольно легко. 

Когда Гарри оказывается уже зажат между обоими своими любовниками, мысленно он готов. За него начинает разворачиваться особая война — кто больше ублажит Героя. И не то, чтобы он сопротивляется, но сохранять равновесие в их троице приходится все еще ему. Драко и Рон редко спят друг с другом, но эта картина заводит Гарри, и они оба знают это, пользуются. К чести Рон, тот хотя бы хоть как-то оправдывается. Драко лишь самодовольно улыбается, слизывая капельки спермы с уголка губ. Кому она принадлежит в этот момент уже не важно. 

Рон целует Гарри глубоко, приятно и как-то уютно, по-домашнему. Драко же наоборот разворачивает к себе голову Гарри и начинает поцелуи с легких укусов, переходя к более страстным, жарким ласкам. Попутно он опускает руку ниже, задевает возбужденный член Гарри и возмутительным образом игнорирует его. Судя по блеску в глазах, у него свой собственный план. Они это не обговаривали, а Рон и вовсе не замечает, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения и продолжая вбиваться в Гарри.

Драко присовывает один палец, уже обильно смазанный, а потом и второй. Рон распахивает глаза, чувствуя, что к его члену присоединилось что-то. Он смотрит сначала вниз, а потом понимающе хмыкает Драко и кивает. Мол, приступай, поместимся как-нибудь. 

Гарри хочется верить, что скулит он сейчас от возмущения, а не потому что ему нравится. Они так еще никогда не делали, но он доверяет Драко. Рон же исполнит все идеально со своей стороны. Потому ему и нужны они оба, в том числе.

Когда член Драко входит, Гарри замирает в немом крике. Это слишком, сразу два члена в нем, продолжают тереться, распирать его изнутри. 

— Все хорошо? 

Рон стирает слезу с щеки Гарри, которую он не замечает. Драко сзади успокаивающе покрывает поцелуями все, до чего дотянется. 

Гарри, будь он проклят, Поттер сдавленно кивает и позволяет парням продолжать. Ощущения необычные, но когда он отказывался от такого? 

Драко, казалось, захватил азарт. Рон поддерживает его темп, как может, но попутно ласкает оставшийся на какое-то время без внимания член Гарри. Тому остаются лишь цепляться за плечи друга. Он все же не выдерживает и отклоняется назад чуть в сторону Драко. 

— Ты так прекрасен, — шепчет ему тот, но перегибается и целует Рона. — Будь хорошим мальчиком, Поттер, и после ты трахнешь нас по очереди. 

О да, Гарри очень постарается, хотя бы потому, что кончить уже хочется невыносимо. Он мычит и сам насаживается на оба члена, может неловко, но уж как получается. Драко намек оценил. Он ускоряется. Рон вторит ему и пыхтит от напряжения. Гарри уже не понимает ничего, он просто кричит и умоляет дать ему кончить. Тогда Драко слишком по-хозяйски отстраняет руку Рона и сам водит ею по члену Гарри, доводя его до разрядки. 

Позже, тяжело дыша на груди Драко, Гарри еле находит в себе силы, чтобы спросить:

— Где ты раскопал это зелье? 

Драко пожимает плечами и отстраненно гладит Гарри по спине, избегая его пристального взгляда.

— Собственная формула, приправленная парочкой заклинаний. 

Рон исчез сразу же, как Драко кончил прямо в Гарри. Видимо, иллюзия рассеивалась одновременно с оргазмом наложившего ее волшебника. Интересно, а образ Рона это все проекция Гарри или общая фантазия? 

Но он обязательно спросит это чуть позже. Когда в заднице пройдет фантомное ощущение от присутствия двух членов сразу, и лишь одного из них настоящего. 

Они уже не первый раз фантазировали о тройничке. Иногда Рона заменяла Панси, но Драко был с ней слишком обходителен, и тогда Гарри от ревности искусывал всю его шею.

Но вот так, с двойным проникновением, это было в постели Гарри и Драко впервые. И кажется, оба не прочь повторить.


End file.
